Dragon Ball Z- The Demon King and Monkey King
by Wolv022
Summary: Piccolo Daimao: Self Proclaimed Demon King. Succeeded by Piccolo Jr. upon his death. But what if Goku had spared him, fearing he'd lose the Dragon Balls. This is the story of Dragon Ball (mainly Z) with Piccolo Daimao (the Demon King) around instead of Piccolo Jr. What will be different? Well, for one, his strongest ally will unrelentingly hate him! And much more.
1. Chapter 1: The Final-ish Battle

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning of a _"Beautiful"_ Friendship**

 _THUD_

Goku watched with a mix of horror and fury as Tien dropped to the ground. Piccolo Daimao, the Great Demon King Piccolo, watched Goku's face with boundless joy, watching the boy's expression seem to shift between several different emotions. He absolutely loved to see people like this: their emotions wanting them to take action, yet staying put, knowing that they can't do anything.

 _'I should finish this brat off quickly though. Then again, I suppose it would be entertaining to shove in his face the hopelessness of the situation.'_ thought the self-proclaimed King of Demons. "So, Goku. Do you now see how hopeless this is? Even if you kill me and take revenge, the Guardian of Earth, Kami, would die, and there'd be no way for you to revive Shenron, and then use him to revive your friend. Not that you could kill me. I've broken one of your arms, and wounded a leg. You're basically done for. Now, **heh he** time to end this."

Piccolo quickly rose up into the air, angled to fly backwards to add some distance. He may be pure evil, but that doesn't mean he won't finish Goku off in a dramatic way. It would be rather boring for him to cement his rule by simply beating him down until he couldn't move.

"Shenron is dead, and so is your friend. And soon, so will you and the triclops. And then, the world will be mine. The hour of your death is upon you. Even if you could kill me, you would only cement the death of your friend. Or rather, _friends_. And master. But, you won't win. However, do say hi for me. Especially to your master. An inch over, and he would've sealed me up before I even wished for Eternal Youth and killed the Dragon. He nearly ended it then and ther-" gloated the Demon King.

"ENOUGH! I'M ENDING THIS! KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Goku, thrusting his good arm down, releasing an energy wave that he had been charging up during Piccolo Daimao's speech.

"Wait, what?"

"This my 100%, no holding back!" shouted the tailed boy who was rapidly accelerating towards Piccolo.

"Then I'll just block with my 100%!" countered Piccolo, thrusting his hands out, glowing with energy. _'Oh shit! He's going way too fast. He'll tear right through me if he throws a punch at that speed with all of his remaining energy!'_

Goku stopped sending out the energy wave and put the remaining energy balled his hand completely into his hand, adding every bit of energy he could muster into his fist. but right before he got to Piccolo and threw the punch he realized something.

 _'Wait! He said that Kami-person could revive the Eternal Dragon. But he also said Kami would die if I killed him. I gotta pull my punch. At least enough to let him survive!'_ Goku thought. Shafts of blue light shone from his fist as he made a Kamehameha in his fist to drain so that there was less energy stored in his fist.

* * *

Tien's three eyes looked up at meeting place of King Piccolo and Goku. Even with his three eyes though, he couldn't see through the clouds of smoke caused by the explosive clash of Goku's supercharged punch and King Piccolo's overflowing energy.

For split second, he was shakily standing, the result unknown. The next split second, he saw Piccolo (sans his hands) fall out the back of the cloud. And then Goku plummeted straight out the bottom.

"Goku! No!" Tien could tell Goku wasn't in good shape, but neither was Piccolo. He slowly- well, slowly compared to his normal speed- made his way over to where Piccolo landed. He could check on Goku in a minute. He had to finish off Piccolo, now. Even if he had to put his very life essence into rushing over to him before he could get up. Even if he had to use the Tri-Beam, taking what little life force was still left in him.

"Urrghhh... That kid really did a number on me." Piccolo quickly regenerated his hands, and healed the injury on his chest. He was now severely low on energy, just like the other human vermin. _'Though I'm honestly surprised he didn't kill me. That definitely should've unless he held back. But why would he-_

"Hey Piccolo!" Piccolo looked up above, where he saw the source of the voice. _'Tien!? How can he be up there? He's practically dead!'_

"It's time to die!" As he floated there shakily, barely able to maintain his Levitation, he formed a triangle with his hands. "TRI-BEEEAAAAM!"

Energy crackled between his hands before forming a solid golden triangle.

 _'No. No! NO! Mutaito's Tri-Beam will definitely kill me if this Triclops is willing to die. It can't end like this!'_

"H-" Tien started.

"Wait! Don't!" The Crane Hermit's former disciple stopped, and looked back, to see that he hadn't imagined it: Goku was standing there, looking up at him. "Don't kill Piccolo. He said someone named Kami could revive the Eternal Dragon. But he also mentioned that if we killed him, it would also kill Kami. I know it's a longshot, but if he's telling the truth, we should spare him so that we can revive Chiaotzu, Roshi, and Krillin, and everyone else that Piccolo and his sons killed!"

"But- Goku! If we don't end him now, when will we! Only Master Roshi can seal him, which is the only way we can stop his rampage without killing him. And if he was lying, then we'd be doomed if we spared him! He beat me. He beat you. He even survived your all-out atta-" Tien stopped, his three widening. "Wait, don't tell me you held back because of what he said! Goku! He's a monster!"

"Tien, I don't think he lied. He had won. There's no way I could've finished him off without putting my energy into one punch. He could've killed me if he had tried. I lost. I only got a chance to kill him because I was able to get up and give it one last attack. Please Tien. This might be out only chance to revive everyone that the Piccolo and the Demon Clan killed." Goku was now pleading with Tien. It was now or never.

"I can assure that it was the truth. I'll even tell you where to go." _'If this boy will let me go just to bring back his stupid friends, I'll gladly oblige.'_ thought Piccolo Daimao.

* * *

 **Wolv (Author):** Pretty good title, eh? Get it, because Sun Wukong was the 'Monkey King', and Son Goku is just the Japanese reading of Sun Wukong? I'll be going now.

And yes, I used a TFS quote as the in-title chapter. It seemed like the perfect thing to explain what this chapter really is. I may end up making an Abridged version of this fight, or the King Piccolo arc. I don't know. I guess depends on how much people like it. I hope that people end upliking this like Honor Trip, Bringer of Death, Breakthrough the Limit, etc. But, who knows? This story might go bust and never be finished.


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 2 -** **"God is above that other god." (** **Demon King, Age 753)**

"If you wish to find my counterpart and other half- Guardian of Earth, Kami- go to Korin's Tower. At the top is a slot. Your Power Pole fits in, and can be used to extend up reach Kami's Lookout: A floating palace where he lives and watches the events of Earth unfold. Now, let me go. You can keep me imprisoned and killing me will kill Kami, which means no Shenron." _'I have to get these two to leave me alone. If I can heal up, I can finish them off. Even if I have to kill them on top of the Lookout. No. Kami is stronger than me. Even as old as he is, he'd kill me if I fought him. I'll have to kill the brat midway up. The Triclops can be dealt with before or after.'_

"Goku, are you sure we can trust him?" asked Tien, as he slowly lowered back to the ground.

"Yeah. I think he's telling the truth. This seems too much effort to just be a lie. And he had no reason to lie before." said the boy with a tail.

"I- Rrr... Fine." Closing his eyes, Tien walked away. _'If Chiaotzu can be revived, it's worth a shot. But I swear, if he was lying, I will kill Piccolo Daimao, even if I have to put every ounce of my Life Force into one single Tri-Beam.'_

Pushing himself to one knee, Piccolo began to rise, ready fly away, though he wasn't exactly good at it.

"Wait! Piccolo!I want to make a deal with you."

"Huh?" Once again, Piccolo was surprised by Goku doing negotiation. _'First he bargained with Tien to spare me, now he wants to make a deal with me? What exactly does he have in mind?'_

"In 3 years, I'll be 18, and there'll be another Tenkaichi Budokai. I want you to not hurt anyone else until then. And then I want you to enter the tournament. If I win out fight, whenever it is, you have to let Master Roshi or Kami or someone seal you away with the Mafuba. If you win, you can kill me, and take over the Earth. Got it?" Goku somehow felt confident that Piccolo Daimao would accept. Perhaps it was because he knew Piccolo didn't have much reason to refuse.

"Hmph. Is that all? Fine. I suppose I can wait 3 years for my ascension to the throne once more. However, don't think I will be able to beaten by a weakling like you. I _WILL_ deafeat you next time," proclaimed the self-proclaimed king. "To three years of peace and good fortune, because once the tournament happens, I will defeat you, and become king." Piccolo blasted off, a dark aura forming. _'Flying is always difficult. Especially when I'm tired. But I may as well try to intimidate that brat.'_

With a chuckle, Goku gave a half-smile, which was all he could give with his bruised face. "NIMBUS!" Nothing happened. "Right. It got destroyed."

* * *

 _At Korin's Tower..._

"Thanks Korin!" Goku quickly tucked the Senzu Beans away as he stepped on his new Nimbus and rode it up to the roof of Korin's Tower. "According to Korin, this slot really is meant for the Power Pole to lead to Guardian's Lookout. Guess I should give it a shot."

 _tac_ "POWER POLE EXTEND!"

* * *

"He is here." A wrinkly, green old 'man' opened his eyes. "Mr. Popo, please welcome our guest."

"Yes Kami," said a jet black genie.

* * *

Climbing the last few rungs of the curved ladder that stretched from the edge of the half-sphere down to the bottom, where his Power Pole slotted in, Goku peaked over the edge. "Hello? Kami?"

"You must be Goku. My name is Mr. Popo," said a newly arrived rotund genie.

"Um... Could you take me to Kami? I want him to revive Shenron to be able to revive my friends and everyone else that Piccolo and his sons killed." Goku, while not the most tactful in situations that involved talking, knew that he should try to be careful with what he says. He could sense someone in the palace, and just what he felt was powerful. If it held more power, then Goku knew he'd regret making it mad.

"Right this way," ushered the genie. "Kami has seen you are coming, and has already had me prepare the Dragon Model." As he said this, he gestured to a small glass done with a small carving of Shenron inside.

"Wow, this looks just like Shenron!"

"That's because it is an exact replica of Shenron." An old green being walked out. Despite being wrinkly, with yellowing eyes and a walking stick, it was the power that Goku had sensed earlier. "I am Kami. Guardian of Earth. I have seen your battle with my counterpart, Piccolo Daimao, and I have been moved by you. The Dragon Balls were used for greed and power by him. However, you want them only for pure reasons. You even put aside your vengeance and hate to my evil half to be able undo his damage. And for that, I shall reward you. Stand back, I'm about to revive Shenron. He'll immediately leave the model and return to the Dragon Balls. Once he does, he will revive those killed by Piccolo and the Demon Clan, and then scatter."

"Wow, you really planned this out, didn't ya, Mr. Kami?"

"Yes. Yes I did Goku. That way, we can get to training you to defeat my counterpart at the Tenkaichi Budokai in 3 years," explained Kami.

"Wait, you're gonna train me Kami? Are you sure? If Piccolo is your other half, then shouldn't he be stronger than you now that he's young?" It was rare for Goku to make such an astute observation. However, when fighting was involved, he became keen to the details.

"No. I am the stronger of the two of us. Even old and decrepit, I am still stronger, if somewhat more fragile. Now, onto reviving Shenron." Lifting his index finger, sent a beam out to the Dragon Model. The stone Shenron began to glow, before launching out the top of the dome, expanding to the full size of Shenron. Quickly, it rocketed off to where the Dragon Balls were, which happened to be at Kame House, having been taken by Bulma.

"Now, without haste, we must begin."

* * *

 _Yunzabit Heights..._

Piccolo could see his breath become mist in front of him. Though not the kindest place, he had chosen to use it as his training grounds because it was secluded, and because its unforgiving nature would help his endurance and stamina. Also, there was plenty of snow that he could use for water.

"Three years. I have that long to out train Goku. No, to surpass Kami. If he got the Dragon revived, then he'll also train there, and probably surpass Kami. Perhaps I should've killed him before he could have Kami revive Shenron. No. What am I doing? I am the Demon King! I will defeat that brat. I will surpass him, and kill him."

* * *

"Hey, Kami, can you talk to people down below?" Goku asked, panting from sparing with Mr. Popo. "I want to tell my friends to train for the Tournament. I want them to be able to fight any Demons that Piccolo brings with him."

"Hm? Yes, I can do that. Once Shenron has revived the fallen, I shall contact them all and inform them of your request," replied god.

"Thanks Kami!" Turning back to Mr. Popo, he hopped up. "Alright, time for another round!"

"You have quite a lot of energy, Goku," Mr. Popo said, readying himself for another round of sparring.

* * *

A set of three eyes gazed up at Korin's Tower, as they looked at a shaft that seemed to extend on forever.

"Three years. That's how long before Goku will face Piccolo again. I hope he'll be able to win. Better yet, I hope the Guardian of Earth up there does everything he can to make sure Goku can win. Even if I train, there's no way I'd be able to get stronger than Goku. Not when he's so much stronger than me."


	3. Chapter 3: Youth is wasted on the evil

**Chapter 3-** ** **Déjà V** u**

"Goku, you have proved immensely quick. In just a year and 5 months, you have risen above even my power. I'm not sure if I will be able to make you any stronger. I believe at this point, it is all up to you." Had there been Scouters around on Earth, Kami would've been rated around 300. Goku would be rated at nearly 330.

"Hmmm... Wut iv yoo wished frr yur yooth lik Piccoro?" asked a muffled voice.

"Come again?" said the Guardian of Earth.

 **GULP** "Sorry Kami," said Goku, pulling the now empty bowl away from his face. "I said, what if you wished for your youth like Piccolo did? If you did that, then you'd be stronger. You would probably pass me right up, and I'd have someone in front of me to surpass. Even though I know Piccolo is training, getting stronger, I don't have anyone in front of me to get me fired up. But if you could go back to your youth, that wouldn't be a problem."

"Hmmmm... Perhaps. I have avoided using the Dragon Balls for my own purposes, but perhaps it is time I do this for the good of humanity. It will also be a way for you to see your friends. The Dragon Balls have not been used since they revived your friends. However, they are gathered in West City. Go quickly. But I want you to fly to West City, don't use your Nimbus. It will build up your ki reserves." ordered the elderly guardian.

"Y'huh! Alright Kami!" Goku was already in full sprint, headed towards the edge of the Lookout.

"Make sure to use your weighted clothes too!" added Kami.

"Already have them on!" Goku leaped off the edge, jumping a good 50 feet out and 10 feet up before he blasted off towards West City.

* * *

 _A while later, in West City..._

"Hey Bulma!" shouted Goku to his friend though her open window.

"Wuh- Huh!? Goku! What is that you?" asked Bulma. And her questioning was not without basis. It wasn't the floating that surprised her, it wasn't the new clothes, now with Kami's symbol and blue wristbands, boots, and undershirt added. It was his body. He was now a good foot taller than when she last saw him. He no longer look like a young boy, he looked like he was actually 16.

"Yep, it's me alright. I've gotten a lot taller haven't I?" Bulma could only nod. He looked handsome. "Hey, do you have the Dragon Balls? Kami said they were in West City, so I assumed you were the one with them."

"Kami? Oh, right. Tien said you got him to revive Shenron. And that you ended up staying up there?"

"Yep! Been training for Piccolo. I'm already a lot stronger. But right now, I've kinda pushed myself super hard, and now I don't have anything to work towards. I don't think Piccolo is as strong as me, but I don't want to take anything for granted. So, I wanted to get the Dragon Balls and have Kami wish for his youth, just like Piccolo. That way, he'll go back to being stronger than me like at the start of the training, and I can keep trying to surpass him!" Goku hurriedly explained.

"Wait, 'like at the start'? You mean this Kami guy was stronger than Piccolo? And that's as an old geezer!?" gawked Bulma. _'I thought Piccolo was the strongest there was. He destroyed anything in his path. Roshi told me he had conquered the Earth. Tien told me that he beat him to a pulp. That Goku barely beat Piccolo! And yet Goku's been trained by someone even stronger! This world is terrifying! It's good think Goku's strong to protect me.'_

"Bulma? Why're you just staring at me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Just surprised that someone was stronger than you and Piccolo." Bulma said before asking herself: _'Why was I staring?'_

"Oh, well, anyways, do you have the Dragon Balls?" asked Goku, trying to get back on task. Plus, it was kinda hard to just float there with the weighted clothing after flying all the way from Kami's Lookout.

"Yeah. I went out and collected them after they turned back to normal, just in case. Let me grab them." Bulma turned and crouched down next to her bed, pulling out a locked box. Inside of it was... A capsule, which had another locked box. This time, holding the bag she put the Dragon Balls in. "Here you go, Goku," she said, tossing her floating friend the keys to granting nearly any wish. "If it'll help you beat Piccolo, they're all yours."

"Thanks Bulma! Oh by the way, how's Yamcha doing?"

"Yamcha? I don't know. He said Kami contacted him. Ever since, he's been out training with Master Roshi at Kame House. Krillin too. He doesn't really call much. I hear more from Krillin than Yamcha. I'm sure Yamcha spends more time with Roshi and dirty magazines than actually training." Bulma said sadly.

"Oh, sorry to hear. Well, I should probably get backed to Kami's Lookout. Need to train more! Can't lose to Piccolo, otherwise you might have to start calling him _King_ Piccolo," Goku said jokingly.

"Alright. See'ya Goku! Nice to see you again!" Bulma waved bye as her friend rocketed away, with Dragon Balls in tow. "Hmph. I first met Goku looking for the Dragon Balls, and he meets me while he takes a break from training to look for the Dragon Balls." _'Maybe those things can grant wishes.'_ Bulma thought, realizing she had wanted to see Goku again after him training for a year.

* * *

"Kami, I brought the Dragon Balls!" Goku landed, breathing heavily from flying to West City and back with his weighted clothing. It didn't help that Kami had recently added and extra 5 pounds to each piece to help him train.

"Yes Goku, I know. I was watching the whole time, aside from your conversation with your friend. I presumed I shouldn't eavesdrop on your private life," replied Kami.

"Oh yeah. Forgot you can do that." Tossing the bag of Dragon Balls, he added, "You wish for your youth, I'm going to eat. Can't train on an empty stomach!" said Goku, quickly moving towards the palace that the Guardians of Earth lived in.

"You're going to eat food when the strongest being on Earth aside from yourself, barring perhaps Piccolo, is about regain his youth and surpass even you? How do you even eat so much food, Goku?" questioned the deity, surprised that Goku could be so nonchalant about witnessing the rebirth of guardian of the entire planet.

"But I'm hungry Kami! Especially after flying to West City with 275 pounds added to my body," answered Goku, who inched closer to the entryway.

"Goku. I have seen dinosaurs that eat less than you," said Kami. Indeed, many- no, most- dinosaurs ate less than Goku had on the Lookout.

"Really? Heheh! Then they must really eat more than me now that I've started only eating enough to be half-full," said Goku, with his childish grin.

"Wait, you can eat twice as much as you have!" _'My word! I don't think there's a dinosaur on the whole planet who can eat as much as him! His appetite is out of this world!'_ thought Kami, barely able to believe that Goku really was from Earth. "Very well. Go inside and eat. You must be starving."

"Thanks Kami!" Goku immediately turned and started running to the kitchen, where Mr. Popo was making food.

 _'Mr. Popo.'_ Kami said telepathically, _'You may want to make more food. Goku apparently can eat even more than he does already. A lot more.'_ His assitant and long time friend was unsurprisingly surprised by this.

"Now, on to the important part." Untying the bag of orbs, he shouted, "Come forth my creation, Shenron! Grant me my wish!" The 7 orbs began to glow, pulsing brighter and brighter. Then, a column of light shone from them, as the sky grew dark, snaking upwards, coiling up at certain places, turning at others, and dodging around itself in a few spots. Then the light faded, to show a dragon. It had green scales, for small legs with 33 claws each, and a head with whiskers and antlers. The Eternal Dragon's body was so long that it was nearly as big as the floating island it was summoned on when it coiled up like it was doing now.

It's red eyes looked down upon its summoner ad creator. "WHAT IS IT YOU DESIRE ME TO DO, KAMI?"

"Grant me my youth, just as you did for Piccolo. That is all I ask of you, Shenron," answered Kami.

"VERY WELL. I SHALL FULFILL YOUR WISH, CREATOR." They red eyes of Shenron glowed like red lanterns, as Kami was lit up, surrounded by light. When it faded, Kami stood there, not old, but young. He was now as tall as Piccolo was, but his face was less menacing. In addition, his clothes were now a with his kanji, the symbol for "God", emblazoned on the front in red, with a red obi.

"FAREWELL, KAMI." Shenron turned back into light, and he was sucked back into the Dragon Balls. The 7 orbs began to rise up and spin, going higher and higher until finally rocketing of across the Earth in 7 different directions.

* * *

 _Yunzabit Heights ..._

"MASENKO!" King Piccolo thrust his hand forwards, palms out, one behind the other. A golden beam erupted out, destroying a winged demon similar to Tambourine. "Pathetic. My sons have barely gotten strong, even though I'm much stronger than I was when I was released. Wait. I'm near the North Pole during summer. How is it dark out? It should stay day time for a few more-" continued Piccolo, before his eyes widened in horror as he sensed a power flare up south of him. "No! Why is Kami so strong!? If he wished for his youth, that means he's trying to train Goku to be even stronger!" A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, despite the cold. "That's it. MY CHILDREN! ALL OF YOU! COME AT ME!"

Hesitating at first, his demon spawn all charged him, despite that they knew death was imminent. Dodging swipes and jabs from all sides, Piccolo killed one with his Sousen (eye beams). Dodging under a Drum-like mutant's swing, he killed it with a single uppercut. A pair of Tambourine-like twins attacked. He dodged to the left killed one with a powerful ki blast. The other one, seeing this as an opening, promptly had its head ripped off.

"Well, I suppose that wasn't too bad. If I make a few more next time, then I'm sure I can get some even better battle training in. I'm far more rusty than I should be," Piccolo Daimao said to himself. _'I shouldn't have lost to that kid. If I hadn't been locked up so long, and had been fresh off of my battles back in the days of Mutaito, I would've easily defeated that boy. However, now that Kami's regained his youth to train that brat, it'll be a lot harder.'_ Clenching his fist, he started to spit out new training dummies- er... new 'children'.


	4. Chapter 4: Training Montage

**Chapter 4- I'M HERE TOO! *pop***

 **Huff, huff.**

"Man, keeping up with you is hard, Master Roshi."

"It's you're own fault. You started out stronger than me Yamcha, but you didn't bother keeping up with me," said the perverted Martial Arts master. "Now, how about we practice the Kamehameha?"

"Wow Master Roshi, you really have been working hard to train!" exclaimed the desert bandit.

 ***clonk*** "Of course you idiot," said Kamesennin, pulling his staff away from Yamcha's head. "Our lives may depend on how strong we are by the time of the Tenkaichi Budokai in a year and a half."

"Yeah, I guess that is a pretty good reason to make me stronger." Yamcha gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"Heeya!" yelled a woman, in a blue chinese dress. She landed from her kick as a tree came crashing down. Her face was covered in sweat as she spin kicked another tree, honing her physical strength. _'How does Goku make this look so easy? He was so strong when I met him.'_

* * *

"Owwww..." Goku said, landed on his butt after getting knocked down. "Heh heh. You're really strong Kami. Even without my weighted clothing, you're beating me."

"Yes, well, I was stronger than you and my other half in his youth before having my own youth restored. It makes sense you would be surpassed by me."

"Heheh, yeah. Well, eventually, I'm gonna beat you with my weighted clothing still on. I'll become the strongest Kami, and I'll beat Piccolo!" said Goku, getting a second wind. "Let's go again Kami."

"No Goku, I think that's enough for today. You should rest. I don't want you to overdo it because you were excited to see my power. Get some rest and start training again tomorrow."

"Does that mean I can go eat?" asked Goku, his face containing a quizzical look.

"If it will get you to rest for today, then yes," answered Kami.

"Alrigth!" Goku immediately hopped up and ran to the palace.

 _'Even though I kept beating him, he kept getting up. He may not have been as strong, but he was wearing me down. Much more, and he may have been able to match me. Almost.'_ thought Kami. _'He may be able to defeat Piccolo Daimao.'_

* * *

"KIKOHO!"

"DODN RAY!"

"VOLLEYBALL FIST!"

Tien dodged the golden geometrically impossible beam one his copies shot, why deflecting the thin gold beam of another. As the third rushed him to hit him with sports themed attack, he grabbed its fist and flipped it over him, slamming it into the ground. With two defeated, one by the original Tien, and another by simply exhausting its life force via Kikohos, the third took a battle stance. A pale white dwarf telekinetically threw the took defeated clones into the two remaining warriors, merging back into them, restoring them to half of Tien's maximum power.

* * *

"Hnnnrrgghhh..." grunted a small man, with 6 dots on his head. He held one hand 'high' above his head, creating a small golden orbs. He slowly made a wide circle above his head, leaving a thin golden circle. He began to pouring more energy into it, making it become shaped like a washed for a bolt. He tried to add more power, to make is a full disc, but the attack began to break up, unable to be held together in the shape it was. "Aww... And I thought I'd pull it off that time." Exhaling, the dwarf looked out at the his place on the shore of Roshi's island, he could see a whirlpool.

"Huh... A whirlpool... That's it!" The dwarf hopped up, figuring out how to improve his attack.

* * *

"Kikoho!" screamed Tien, launching a massive golden beam from hands. _'Why did I even start calling it the Tri-Beam?'_

Far away, tens of boulders were being flung up, into the path of the beam with perfect accuracy.

"Hey Tien, I'm getting much better at my telekinesis," called Chiaotzu. "I wonder if I could block a Dodon Ray with it?"

"Wanna try and find out, Chiaotzu?" responded the triclops.

"Sure. Fire away." Tien stretched out his right arm, his index finger extended. From it, he launched a golden beam aim a meter or so to the left of his friend. About a foot before it would've passed by Chiaotzu, it exploded, as if it had hit a wall it couldn't break. "I did it Tien!"

"That's pretty good Chiaotzu. At the Tenkaichi Budokai, you could probably fight off Piccolo's demon spawn without even being anywhere in the action," suggested Tien, hoping Chiaotzu might take the idea to heart."

* * *

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAA!" A bright blue beam rocketed out at a 40 degree angle. The beams origin was a scar-faced bandit, whose hands almost weren't big enough to hold the full beam. "Heh. Master Roshi, if I start making my Kamehameha's any bigger, I won't be able to aim it properly."

"Yamcha, you don't need your hands to aim the Kamehameha. You should be able to control it and keep it a straight line. You should be able to curve it even, if you had enough control and needed to hit an evading target. Now, watch this. HIYAH!" The elderly martial artist took off his shirt, quickly powering up to his full power. He now stood as an incredibly muscley man, looking suspiciously like Jackie Chun.

"Kaaaa... Meeee... Haaa... Meeee... HAAAA!" His hands, cupped by his side built up energy, so much that it seems to merely center around his hand, not stay within. His hands thrusting forwards, an incredibly focused beam of ki shot out. It's power easily outclassed that of the scar-faced bandits larger, wider beam. "In all my years, I've learned how to add more ki to the Kamehameha, but I've also learned how to keep it condensed. There's only so much ki that you can charge into the attack, and so it's better to condense it so it's more powerful AND piercing, rather than simply more powerful.

"Wow Master Roshi. That was really well explained," complimented the wolf warrior.

"Yep. Welp, back to m' magazines," said Roshi, as he walked into Kame House, his head filled with perverted thoughts. "Time for a break."

Meanwhile, on the other side, Krillin was preparing his new attack. However, this time, rather than simply flatten out the energy to make a disc, he spun its energy, making it flatten out more naturally, allowing him to add more energy without the attack simply disintegrating.

"KIENZAN!" shouted the bald warrior, as he threw his arm forwards. The disc shot forward, tilting slightly to one side. Far out in the ocean, ad rock jutted out above the waves. The disc passed right through, seemingly doing nothing. But a second later, the top of the rock slid off, leaving a smooth diagonal surface on top of the rough rock.

"YES! IT WORKED!"

* * *

On the Lookout, the youthful Kami stood on the edge, using his ability as Guardian to see the events on Earth unfold. Particularly, he watched the Z-Fighters training.

"Yes... They are all becoming great warriors. Innovating, strengthening, practicing. If Piccolo were to try to use his demon children, the warriors of Earth would stop them. And, I see Goku if still training," he said with a small smile, as he realized the time. And he knew Goku would probably be finding his surprise.

* * *

One the opposite side of the Lookout, behind the palace, Goku wore his weighted clothes as he did one-fingered handstand push-up.

"Kami shouldn't see me training. Though, it is 12:01 (AM). He said to rest until tomorrow, and it is tomorrow. He can't yell at me this time," Goku said with a laugh. "Hrrnngghh... Did Kami add more weight to these clothes? They didn't feel this heavy before." His clothes were now 300 lbs. 20% heavier than they were initially.

* * *

 **Power Levels(Rounded to 10s) for reference:  
**

 **Canon Piccolo Daimao: 260**

 **Canon Goku (23rd Tournament): ~350-ish**

 **Kami (Old): 320**

 **Kami (Young): 350**

 **Goku (current): 330-340**

 **King Piccolo (current): 330**

 **Tien (current): 240**

 **Yamcha " ": 200**

 **Roshi " ": 220**

 **Chiaotzu " ": 200**

 **Krillin " ": 220**

 **Chi-Chi " ": 100 (doesn't use ki yet)**

* * *

Hey! I have reviews! And got faved! And followed! Thank you guys! I know it isn't much so far, but it's encouraging for you guys to do that, even just 4 chapters in.

And yes, another TFS joke as an inside title. I think that will be fairly common with these. TFS is just so memorable. I may have to try to write in a few TFS Nappa lines for this version of Nappa.


	5. Chapter 5: The Day of Reckoning

**Chapter 5- "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "Yes!" "YAAAAY!"**

 _Age 755..._

Chi-chi sat cross legged, having been trying desperately to attain ki control. But even if she focused her whole being on it, she could only produce a spark of glow in her palm. But she was determined. And each time she tried, it got a little bit bigger, and a little bit brighter. And then one day...

Chi-Chi looked down to see not just a glow, or tiny sparks, but a ball. It was small, and fluctuated, as if it was barley maintaining its existence. But it was there none the less. She inhaled. "I did it! I finally did it!" Shegot up a took the stance used by Roshi and Goku, he legs bent and her hands cupped at her sides, and she began to chant, "Ka... me... ha... me..." She grit her teeth, trying to focus all of her energy into the ball of energy, now her second one, trying to make it larger. And as she did, the tiny yellow orb shifted to blue, eventually beginning to become white in the center.

"HA!" Chi-chi thrust her hands forwards. The blue ball, still the same size as before, but somewhat stable now, shot her hands. Not quite the Kamehameha Wave, but launching that ball of energy was a start. The ball sputtered out of existence about thirty meters away from Chi-Chi.

* * *

 _Age 756, April, Kami's Lookout..._

BOOOSH!

Gokus skidded to halt, bracing himself for another attack. The Guardian of Earth lunged forwards striking at Goku with his palm.

"YAAAAH!" Goku ducked and unleashed a kiai, sending Kami flying backwards into the air. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku pulled his hands to his side, and threw them forward, unleashing a blue sphere.

"Kamihameha!" The Guardian of Earth unleashed his own version of the attack, sending forth a pure white sphere. The sphere crashed into each other, bending into blood cell like shapes as their owners pushed them with all of their might.

"HAAAAA!" Goku's blue sphere pushed forward, ripping through Kami's Kamihameha. Quickly, Kami deflected the attack with all of his strength to protect the Lookout.

The once elderly Guardian looked on his pupil, and said "There is one month left. You've surpassed me, even after I have trained with my youth. Goku, you are the strongest in the world. If you can't defeat Piccolo Daimao, then no one can."

* * *

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Piccolo's energy rocketed upwards, turning his aura into a dark pillar. "Tch." The Demon King smiled. "This is it. I am the strongest. If Goku can defeat me, then there's no one who can stop that oaf."

* * *

Sighing, a blue haired woman in the Capsule Corporation thought, _'I miss Goku... It's been kinda lonely not having him around for the last few years. I wonder what he's like now? He was so much more... mature the last time I saw him. It was like the kid I knew just turned into a my Prince Charming, or a knight in shining armor...'_ She turned toward the calendar. _'Just three more weeks. Three more weeks and it'll be May 7th, and Goku'll be done training!'_

* * *

 _Outside the temple of the Tenkaichi Budokai..._

"Man. First Bulma dumps me, now I'm the weakest out of all of us. This stinks."

"Yamcha, if ya' hadn't been so lazy, neither of those woulda happened! But you too neither the training nor your love life seriously! Ya let that babe go!" said the ancient Kame-sennin.

"Yeah Yamcha. You're a lot stronger, but you didn't learn any new techniques, and you could be even stronger. I mean, you were as strong as Goku when you met him. You should be stronger than Piccolo when he fought Goku, but you're only at a level just below him," said a dice headed monk.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not super devoted like you. Besides, it's not like any of us could fight Piccolo. So all we need to do is be able to beat his kids!" said the bandit, trying to cover for himself.

"Whatever you say, Yamcha." The Crane Hermit's former disciple touched down, and turned his three eyes on Yamcha. He pulled out a capsule from his belt. "I got the capsule house from Bulma like you asked, Krillin."

"Thanks Tien! Now we can be here for the Tournament before everyone else! It'll be nice to relax for a few weeks," replied the short monk. Tien clicked the button on the capsule and tossed it out over the ocean, where it POOF'd and produced a large float with a Capsule house built of stilts. Underneath, the house was a deck sitting on the float itself.

* * *

 _May 7th, Age 756, Korin's Tower..._

"Tanks Korin!" Goku said, waving good bye to his former mentor.

"Are you sure about this Goku? I'm fine with giving you a special Nimbus cloud that's up to par with your speed. But..." questioned the cat.

"Don't worry Korin, I know what I'm doing." Goku patted a small pot that seemed to have little dark clouds popping out of the lid.

"Did you really need me to have no control? And make it is as fast as yours?"

"I want a fair fight, Korin. I don't want to beat Piccolo just because I have a special Nimbus."

"Well, whatever you say Goku," answered the cat with a staff, as his one time student zoomed off, leaving a trail of golden clouds.

* * *

"What are you doing! Put my name in already!" roared a green giant, his antennae crackling with energy.

"Y-yes, of course! R-r-r-right away s-sir," stammered a frightened attendant. He wrote 'Piccolo Daimao' down on the list of people who made it past the Preliminaries, despite the round having yet to start.

"Took you long enough. I leave this world unattended and they forget that they should be doing what I say instead of simply looking in terror. Once I kill Goku, I'm making everyone at the Tournament my slave," complained Piccolo. Even without an aura active, he simply exuded evil. He was like the monster under your bed. The person who stalks you from the shadows. Even without seeing him, you can feel him.

Outside of the tournament grounds, in a floating capsule house, a drop of sweat formed on the head of a triclops. "Unbelievable. He feels so strong. Way strong than the average person. But I can tell he's suppressing his strength. That... That's terrifying!"

"Heh heh... heh... Yeah... heheh..." The scar faced bandit had much more than a single drop of sweat.

"I really don't like being this close to Piccolo. Do you think we should move away, farther from the island?" asked Krillin.

"No point. We have to go eventually if we want to enter the Tournament," said Roshi.

"Yeah, but do we _have_ to enter? Goku can handle Piccolo. Hehe... heh... I uh... don't wanna die again. Especially no to Piccolo," said the Orin monk, who was even more scared than Yamcha thanks to Piccolo having been his killer.

Everyone looked up as something landed on the roof. "Did anyone else hear that?" a white dwarf quizzically said.

"Yeah... I wonder who it is... It's not Piccolo, I can still feel him in the Tournament Grounds." The Triclops looked at the ceiling with his three eyes.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

The Turtle Hermit, his disciples, and his rival school's former disciples all looked towards the door, as they heard their visitor walk off and jump off the roof.

 _Click._

"Uh... guys? Did the lock just click?" The scar-faced bandit started sweating a little bit more.

"Hey guys! Nice to see ya!" At the door stood a woman with blue hair, and a man with black, impossibly spiky hair. He wore a an orange gi with

"G-goku!?" said all of his friends (except Bulma) at once.

"Hey, is that King Piccolo I'm sensing in the arena?" Goku said, turning away from his friends.

* * *

 _Author's Note:  
Ah, the ironic meta-ness of that title. Granted, it's only been a week or two since my last update, which is what most fanfics take. Anyways, more Bulma x Goku being foreshadowed. And it's all thanks to Toriyama saying that he was at one point going to have Bulma and Goku get together, but it ended up becoming Goku and ChiChi. And, hey! Yamcha was an idiot and got Bulma to break up. And Krillin has the Destructo Disc. Hmm... This is kinda like the Saiyan Saga._

 _Anyways, I wonder, whatever could be in that jar Goku has? OOOH! It could be a muffin! Or a pizza! No. TWO PIZZAS! With Stuffed Crust. Yeah... That's definitely it. Hey... Why do I smell Garlic?_


	6. Chapter 6: Savior and Demon King

**Chapter 6- Opening Day**

"Well, guys, I should probably go make sure I'm signed up for the tournament. It would be kinda bad if it missed the Tournament sign ups," Goku said, jumping off of the floating Capsule house and landing on the island.

"Goku may look older, but he's still as childish as ever. Mostly." Bulma looked surprisingly happy, even considering that she is seeing most of her friends for the first time in a long time.

"Well, I guess we should... uh... head to the island, and talk to Goku some, and sign up to." Even the normally stoic Tien Shinhan was left unbalanced by their friend's... touching... reunion.

"Yeahhhh... Though, could we stay on," Krillin paused, sensing around the island to pinpoint Piccolo Daimao's location, "On the east side? I'd feel a lot better. Erm... uh... a lot safer," said Krillin, tripping over his words.

"Of course not." Master Roshi started walking out the door. "The first thing Goku will do after signing up is go to the west, and talk to Piccolo."

"I was afraid someone would say that."

* * *

On the western shore of the island stood Piccolo, having decided to get out of the martial arts temple for awhile, since he had no reason to be around "puny humans" if he wasn't going to have fun terrorizing them. His gi held the kanji for what he had decided to use as a surname- "Dai", "ma", and "oh", meaning Great Demon King. Behind him a few meters stood Goku, his gi emblazoned on the front with his Turtle School kanji, while the back held the kanji of his new mentor and trainer, "Kami"- God.

"Well, well, well. It seems the World's Strongest has come to fight me. How's your three years been? I hope that you trained hard. I'll enjoy your death much more knowing that you died after wasting three years of your life." King Piccolo turned to looked down upon his old adversary- literally and metaphorically.

"I wouldn't be so quick to make assumptions. Also, I'm just here for the tournament. I'd have come whether or not we made this agreement." Goku- for once- looked serious. Yet he still showed his confidence in the form of a small smirk.

"Yes, I'm sure this Tournament is so much more important than your rematch with the KING OF DEMONS."

* * *

 _At the bottom of the Universe, Demon Realm..._

"Achoo!"

"Dabura, did you just sneeze? I thought you didn't get ill," said a small, yellow, wrinkly... thing.

"My apologies, master. It seems someone was merely talking about me," boomed a large pink demon, who's head had a stylized 'M' on it.

"Whatever." The tiny... creature looked back into its crystal ball.

* * *

"Well, it is! Because if someone else wins, aside from you and me, that means someone is even strongest than us! This tournament brings the strongest! I'm excited to see the strength of the martial artists!" Goku's smirk became a little bit more like a smile, as his eyes began to light up at the thought of fighting warriors on his and Piccolo's level.

"Tch. Not likely. I am the strongest in the universe. No one will match me. No one will defeat me. No one will harm me, aside from you." Piccolo frowned, though he was somewhat interested in seeing how strong this human was. After nearly being defeated once, he trained immensely. There's no way this mortal could match him, not when he was a human who no doubt had to use strength he had accumulated over the years just to battle him before. Even with Kami, there was no way the Great Demon King Piccolo could lose, right?

"Whatever you say Piccolo," Goku said, before his expression turned hard. "And I will get revenge for Krillin."

"Hmph. Well of course. How else besides having the strongest human fight his battles could he gain revenge?"

* * *

"Oh, and can I also sign up Son Goku as a participant? He's out talking with Piccolo Daimao," said Tien.

"Wuh!? Talking with Piccolo!? Who would do that!? Who's this Son Goku?" asked the tournament organizer, who was new to the post.

"He's the guy who came runner-up in the last two Tenkaichi Budokai's, just barely losing both times. His opponent, who was ultimately weaker than Goku, blew up the moon with the legendary Kamehameha, and I blew up the ring in my finals match against Goku. Oh, and he's been training with god. Literally God." Normally, the man at the sign-up window wouldn't believe this story. But, coming from a massively shouldered triclops who said it with a completely straight face, he was slightly more inclined to believe it.

"Er- O-okay.. Uh, s-sure. Yeah, sure. I'll put him down."

"Oh, and if you could, just skip the prelims. Just put me, Yamcha, Kamesenin, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Goku, Piccolo, and, uh..." Tien paused looking around the room. "Put him in the bracket." Tien pointed to a dark complected man with a turban. "His name's Nam." He turned toward said equatorial villager and said, "Nam!"

"Huh? Ah, Tien. The world champion. I see you have returned to the tournament. I look forward to seei-"

"Forfeit your match."

"What?" Nam asked, taken aback by the quickness of the answer.

"I said, forfeit your match. This tournament is just gonna come down to Goku and Piccolo. There's no point in anyone participating, because the only match that will matter is Piccolo and Goku fighting."

From around a corner, Krillin poked out his head. "Hey Tien, you coming?"

"Yeah. Oh, great news. The tournament organizers are putting us straight into the tournament bracket. Nam too. Which means we can all just forfeit and let the big match get underway."

Tien walked off, leaving Nam wondering whether he should forfeit or not. If he did, he'd have no chance of fighting his old friend Goku. But, the chance was low, because he'd almost surely be beaten before he could fight Goku if he didn't pair with him in round one.

What to do. What to do.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Shorter chapter, long delay, sorry. Perhaps you can tell by my writing, but I'm in high school. And aside from meaning that my writing skills aren't the greatest, it also means that I have school. And, man, are the first few weeks rough to get back used to._

 _Unrelated note/joke: **wipes sweat off head** Son motha-effin' Goku, it's hot in here. It's like freakin' Diablo Desert. What, am I gonna get attacked by Yamcha next?_

 _Anyways... I think I'll do some DBZ: DK &MK Abridged now. 'Cuz why not?_

 **Dragon Ball Z: Demonic Monkey King Abridged (Divergence Arc)**

Piccolo: Bwahaha! Life sucks for you, also God is real and he is the creator of the magic dragon.

Goku: Gurrr!

Piccolo: Oh, God and Satan can't exist without each other LOL!

Goku: DIE! Wait, wut? DON'T DIE!

*POW*

Piccolo: Oh crap! This weak mortal beat me holding back!

Tien: Tri-KIKO-BEAM H-

Goku: NO! Spare him! I have an actual reason!

Tien: Fine.

Piccolo: My brogod, God, is up on his Lookout above the tower of Wondercat.

Goku: Thx

Piccolo: 'Kay bye. *flies off*

*LATER*

Goku: *activates Power Pole* WEEEE!

*Siberia*

Piccolo: Ah, somewhere as cold as my heart. Time to murder my own children.

*The Lookout*

Goku: Hey god.

Mr. Popo: Bitch, I'm the guy God answers to.

Kami: I'm God. You want to be trained. Also, Popo already super glued Shenron back together.

Goku: Time to train!

*montage time*

Goku: Wait, why don't we make you young?

Kami: Oh, because- *realizes there is no reason not to be young* Goku, gather the Dragon Balls.

Bulma: Oh, don't worry, I already did tha- SWEET BABY KAMI Goku's hot!

Goku: Thanks, bye.

Shenron: Ah, hello Master Popo, what is thine wish?

Popo: Make Kami young again. He's getting too ugly.

Shenron: This seems familiar.

Kami: Just do it.

Shenron: Well, whatever.

Kami: I'M YOUNG AGAIN!

Goku: Time for more training.

Shenron: Farewell master, and mortals in the vicinity of master.

*Siberia*

Piccolo: Oh that copyright infringing bastard!

*Kame House*

Krillin: I just sequence broke the Destructo Disc.

Roshi: Yamcha, you're an idiot.

*wherever Tien and Chiaotzu are*

Tien: Ow! Does training with the Multi-Form count as self-harm?

Chiaotzu: Nah, I think it's fine.

Tien: Great.

Copy Tien: TRI-KIKO-BEAM HA!

Tien: You're just copying my joke!

Copy Tien: And you took it from Freeza Kai Abridged.

*in space*

Raditz: Soon... Soon... I will arrive on Earth, and I will- Wait, *looks at script* I die!? In one day!?


	7. Chapter 7: Tournament Rounds 1&2

**Chapter 7- "Tenkaichi Budokai" (Curbstomp Maximus)**

Nam pondered. And pondered. And drew a number. And pondered.

"Match one! Piccolo Daimao vs. Tienshinhan!" screamed the golden haired announcer.

"I forfeit."

Nam pondered.

"I forfeit." said a dice headed monk.  
"Me too." said the bandit of Diablo Desert.  
"I was here to just fill the bracket." chided the old Turtle Hermit.  
"Count me out." said a tiny, chalky white, floating man.

"Alright, well, I suppose only 2 contestants remain in the first round. Contestant Nam! Contestant Son Goku! Do either of you wish to forfeit?"

Nam looked up. He realized that since everyone forfeited before the numbers were selected for the next match, he now had the opportunity to fight Goku.

"Hell no, announcer! I can't forfeit now!" Nam could see through the window a tall man stepped out of the doorway. Even though he was no longer the height of a child, he could tell this young man was Son Goku. The spike headed man looked over to the window Nam stood at. "What about you? Want to take a shot at me before I fight Piccolo?"

Nam silently nodded and ran out to the arena. At least, that's how it appeared to the Z-Fighters. To everyone else, it appeared he simply materialized out of thin air, though the audience knew from previous tournaments it was just the extraordinary speed of the contestants.

"Well then, without further ado, shall we start the first and last match of the first round?" shouted the announcer.

Goku and Nam each super-sped into their places, taking a battle stance. Goku stood low, bent forward. One arm was pointed down, while the other was stretched behind him pointed upwards. Nam stood in a more traditional battle stance.

"BEGIN!"

Nam rushed forwards, going after Goku with a palm strike. Goku caught it, flipping Nam over, quickly turning around to face him. As Nam landed, all he could see as a blue and orange blur streak at him. The next thing he knew, he was hurtling back towards the arena's edge. He landed, dug his feet into the arena- literally- and threw one hand forward. He turned his palm outwards and place his other hand on it like a support. "HAAAAAAAAA!"

While Goku rushed, he was caught off guard by the golden beam coming from Nam's hand. _'That's new.'_

Goku, however, was too fast and somersaulted over the golden beam. As he approached Nam, he used his ki to reorient himself, and swiftly spin-kicked Nam out of the ring.

"Hey, that was pretty good Nam. Learning how to use ki without someone like Master Roshi or the Crane Hermit is pretty impressive!" Goku walked over to were Nam had landed, offering him a hand.

"Perhaps it would've been better for me to not attempt to fight you. I knew I would fail, but your power was overwhelming," stated Nam, accepting Goku's hand.

"Heheh! Thanks! But you were pretty strong too. I didn't think you'd have an Energy Wave inside of you," Goku cheerfully complimented.

"It took me much time to master it, Goku. Perhaps you will show me the Kamehameha after the Tenkaichi Budokai. It seems far more efficient," Nam replied.

"Sure, as long as I'm not too weak to do one!" Though he spoke with his usual upbeat tone, something about his words seemed... unconfident, as if he expected to be in critical condition by the end of the Tournament.

"Ahem," came over the loud speakers. Goku and Nam looked over at the Announcer. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I believe most of the audience, the participants and the viewers at home would like to move on, and learn the fate of all of us." In typical fashion, the Announcer's tone never faltered from his own strong, upbeat voice.

"Yes, of course. Goodbye, Son Goku. I hope to see you sometime after the Tenkaichi Budokai." He bowed and walked out of the ring, before turning back. "And Goku, I hope you are able to teach me the Kamehameha after the Tournament. Because that will mean you will have achieved an easy victory."

"You have a funny way of saying good luck, Nam," Goku said, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, a very funny way indeed," boomed a voice from the sky.

Descending down, King Piccolo _tac'd_ onto the marble grid that was the ring. As the Demon King, he made himself stand at an imposing 2.5 meters (or a little over 8 feet, for those of you readers from the the area around Kami's Lookout), making him look like a monster. More than he already did that is. Goku turned around to face him, and then looked up at him, and then up some more, because 2.5 meters is really tall.

 _'This mortal, Son Goku... This is the one who escaped my grasp. The one who nearly killed me. No, the one who would've killed me.'_ He clenched him fist, purple blood coming out of the holes dug into his hand by his claw like fingernails, running down onto his folded arms. _'This time, I shall assert my powerful. I shall prove I am King of Demons and King of the Earth.'_

 _'Man... Did he get taller? Or did he get shorter, and I actually haven't grown. The tension between us... Sparks could practically be forming between our eyes. I can almost see the glow forming in his eyEOOH CRAP!'_ Goku sped out of the way as a pair of beam charred the arena tiles right behind him, seeming to ignite the air where his head and neck had been. "HEY! The fight hasn't started yet!"

"My _sincerest_ apologies." Piccolo Daimao most insincerely said. "My burning hatred for you seemed to slip out into the world." The iciness in his voice could've uncharred the arena.

On the sidelines, the Z-Fighters seemed to be trying to look inconspicuous, embarrassed by Goku's almost childish behavior.

"Same as ever." Tien said, all three eyes closed.

"I taught him everything I knew. Except for discipline. That I could never teach Goku," said the perverted Roshi, who "hid his face" with the first issue of "Mangagirls", a spinoff of "Playboy", illustrated by Toyotaro and Akira Toriyama.

"It could be worse,"added Goku's best friend from underneath the window of the contestant building.

"If it did, we'd have to do more than just duck under the window," the equally short Chiaotzu said, also taking advantage of his stature.

"Well, at least we don't have any demonspawn to fight. So, if Goku starts losing and looking like a bigger idiot, we can help him," the scarred bandit pointed out with slight enthusiasm.

"Out of who is more impressive in terms of presence, it's definitely Piccolo," said Bulma, who had just walked in.

"How'd you get into this room? This is only for contestants?" questioned Krillin.

"That'd be me." Launch walked in, wearing a Capsule Corp. brand boxing glove. "Though, I don't think you cowards deserve this room if its Contestants only."

"Hey, this was our plan the entire time! We just wanted to keep people out of the bracket to protect them," Krillin retorted, trying to defend himself. It didn't help his case that Chiaotzu, Roshi, and Yamcha all looked away.

"Whatever." Launch walked out closing the door. She then bent over and pillaged the guard's unconscious form, taking all the money he had.

* * *

"Well, Goku, time to end this. Round 2..." Piccolo simply stood there, unmoving, unblinking, still as a statue.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Goku crouched down into a low battle stance.

"Let the Final Match of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai... BEGIN!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey guys! Sorry it took a lot longer to do this chapter. School and stuff just slowing me down. I'm going to try not to wait so long between chapters. I have another story idea, but I've already got this going, and it's not a short story that would fit in my Tales from the Multiverse. So, I guess it'll wait. It'll give me time to think more about it, though.

As for TftM, I'm going to try to finish the first one (Prince of Destruction) and then I'm going to write "The Cold War". Hope you all enjoy it.

... I feel like I need to make a joke.

Hmmmm...

Donald Trump: "If I am not elected King of Earth, it will be proof that that blue carenterrier is rigging the elections. I will Zama-sue the World Government if I don't win. Supporters. Go out, and collect the Dragon Balls. Wish to make Dragon World great again. And by that I mean, make Trump King of Dragon World. I mean, come on, do you think Shenron can do it? He's just some illegal alien. I alone, can make Dragon World great again."

Yamcha: "Holy crap, this guy is worse than Mr. Satan."

Tien: "He does realize that we don't elect a new king unless the current one dies or abdicates, right?"

Anyone? Not funny? Okay, I'll go write stories now...


End file.
